Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a structure for an ashtray and more particularly an ashtray that is capable of self-cleaning and automatic fire-extinguishing. This object is achieved by means of a revolvable dust collecting drum placed inside the housing of the ashtray to transport the ashes, cigarette butts or any other garbage that is thrown into the ashtray into a container attached below the ashtray so as to keep the upper surface of the ashtray clean at all times. The revolvable dust collecting drum has a plurality of collecting troughs and is operated to revolve by means of a rotatable shaft which extends through a axial bore of the dust collecting drum with both ends respectively protruding beyond the housing of the ashtray for the convenience of operation. The inner space of the container becomes an air-tight space and any burning cigarette butt that is thrown into the ashtray and transmitted to the container will be promptly and automatically extinguished due to lack of air.